Brave New World
by GroupPineapple
Summary: Konoha is besieged from all sides, from the constant threat of S-ranked nuke-nins to the distrust between other nations, from power struggles within the village to the mercenary group Akatsuki operating in the shadows, and now, a super powered girl that appeared out of nowhere. Will she become a new enemy to add to the ever growing list, or will she prove to be an unexpected ally?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Hey Guys! I'm new around here so I hope you can bear with me as I write my first ever fanfic! Now, this idea has been playing in my head for a couple of days now and today I finally decided to put it down on paper. To clarify, this is a cross-over between the Naruto universe and the Superman Batman Apocalypse movie. For now, I have decided only Supergirl will be involved from the DC side. (That may change in the future based on how the story progresses) the story of Supergirl picks up near the end of the movie when she is returning back to the farm with Superman. On the other hand, the Naruto timeline is right after the time skip into Shippuden. Team seven is reformed with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Also, this is before they went on the Gaara mission. So yeah, that's just a bit of FYI so I don't lose you in the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story. Here we go!**

**Note: **_**italics **_**means a person's inner thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the DC characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

Earth – Kent Farm, on the porch to the house

"Come on Kara, Let's go meet the folks, I'm sure they will be delighted to see yo-" Superman was cut off as a fist came straight through the door he was about to open and sent him crashing into the farm's tractor. An explosion quickly followed suit.

"Kal!" came Supergirl's distressed call. However, before Supergirl had the chance to check up on her cousin, the door, along with portions of the wall, came bustling down as a huge figure stepped into view. Supergirl stared wide-eyed at the figure. "Darksei-" Supergirl never got to finish her alarmed cry as a powerful fist batted her away to the side. The sheer force of what seem like little effort on Darkseid's part was enough to send the girl of steel through all the support beams along the porch and into a blue truck thirty meters away. The truck toppled over along with Supergirl.

"Be gone, my business is not with you." Darkseid's authoritative voice boomed across the field. He spared the direction in which Supergirl was sent crashing into one last glance before turning and walking down the steps. "I gave my word that I will not make a move on the girl," Darkseid addressed the now crouched Superman; "your death, however, is long overdue, Superman."

The flame from the explosion burned away pieces of Clark Kent's clothing, revealing the Superman costume that he wore underneath. "Darkseid…" Superman spat the word with much menace. Not giving Superman the chance to recover, Darkseid shot two streams of his omega-beam at the man of steel. The beam hit Superman square on and sent him tumbling back. However, before further damage could be done, Superman was pushed aside by Supergirl who took the beam for him. Once again, Supergirl was sent flying across the farm field before she came to a crashing halt.

"Kara!" Superman cried. Using his super vision, Superman was able to get a glimpse of the state Supergirl was in. She lay in a crater on the ground motionlessly. Her civilian clothing was also burnt away, revealing her Supergirl costume underneath. Turning, Superman flew towards Darkseid aiming to land a revenge punch and yelled, "You murdering-". He was cut short as Darkseid grabbed Superman's throat with one of his over-sized hand and halted his advance. Thinking fast, Superman tried to reverse the situation by firing up his heat vision. However, Darkseid already anticipated this and moved his free hand to enclose Superman's face. The heat vision went off, but instead of burning through Darkseid's hand, it was repelled in other directions by the extreme toughness of Darkseid's skin. The only evidence that the attack ever hit Darkseid was the smoke that came off of Darkseid's hand due to the extreme heat after pulling his hand away. Smirking, Darkseid sent an uppercut into Superman's stomach and effectively sending the man of steel soaring into the skies. The resulting shock wave from the attack shook the house nearby. To finish the job, Darkseid sent another two streams of his omega beam at Superman and accelerated his effort of sending Superman into space.

Pleased with the small revenge he got from Superman from messing with Apocalypse, Darkseid turned around and prepared his Boom Tube for transport home. However, at the last second, Supergirl came smashing into Darkseid's back and caused him to press the wrong button on the Boom Tube controller. As a result, both Darkseid and Supergirl was sucked into the rip in space and sent off to a different place…

Shortly after their disappearance, Superman flew back down at super speed ready for round two. However, he was met with an empty farm. Puzzled, he looked around him, extending his field of vision to a radius of two kilometres. No matter how hard he looked, there was no Darkseid or Supergirl in sight… _Kara!_ Alarmed and worried, Superman doubled his effort in trying to locate the girl of steel _I can't lose her, no! She's the only family I have left!_ but no matter how hard he tried, he could not find any trace of her. "Kara!" yelled Superman. On the chilly spring afternoon, only the sight rustle of the leaves from the breeze answered Superman's distressed call…

Elemental Nations – somewhere near the border of the Fire Country.

"That was awesome! Our first mission back together as team seven was a great success!" cheered an overexcited Naruto. Teams seven was currently on their return trip back to Konoha after completing a mission in the Tea Country. It was late evening and the sun has begun to set, painting the landscape with a warm colour.

"Oh will you shut up for two seconds Naruto? You have been blabbering on about the mission none stop for the past half an hour!" came the angry reply of Sakura. That seemed to have done the trick as Naruto went back to walking beside kakashi-sensei quietly. _Looks like I haven't lost my touch on how to shut Naruto up. _Sakura thought amusingly. To tell the truth, she wasn't really angry with Naruto, it was just that the guy can get really annoying sometimes. _Some things never change huh? _Although, she must admit that the mission has brought back many fond memories of the old days, and it was nice to see Naruto again after a couple of years. Of course, she would not openly admit that to him though. _It is good to back with team seven again; working with everyone again is really great. No, not everyone….Sasuke-kun…._ Sakura shook her head once to clear it of sad memories. _No, now is not the time to be thinking about this!_

"Is something wrong Sakura?" asked Kakashi, his normally indifferent tone of voice is tinted with a slight bit of worry.

_Kakashi-sensei is sharp as ever I see. _Mused Sakura before replying, "No, nothing, I'm just a bit tired that's all." Sakura flashed him a fake smile.

If Kakashi noticed she was lying, he did not show it. Instead, he changed the subject to a lighter tone, "Well, since we passed the border back into the Fire Country already, we shouldn't run into any more trouble from here on." He spoke too soon…

As if the world itself wants to shove Kakashi's words back at him, a booming noise went off to the left of the group fifty meters away.

"What the?" said a startled Naruto.

Shortly after the noise started, a worm hole seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. _Is that a space-time jutsu?!_ Thought Kakashi. He put one hand in his ninja bag and grabbed the handle of a kunai and lowered the center of his gravity into a fighting stance. Following their team leaders lead, both Naruto and Sakura spread themselves out and got into their respective fighting stances. _I trained them well_. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask before focusing back at the disturbance. Using his other hand, Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to reveal his Sharingan underneath. What he saw surprised him. _There is no trace of chakura in the jutsu?! How can that be?_ As if to answer his question, two figures were tossed through the hole before it collapsed back into normal space again…

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Some fight scenes will be happening next chapter so stay tuned! Also, I know that Supergirl did not wear her costume underneath in the movie during this fight. However, we can't have her show up in the Naruto universe wearing some beat up civilian cloth now can we? Anyways, reviews and ideas are welcomed! I'll see you guys next time!**

**Ja Ne~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Help

**Here is chapter 2 on the same day! Yay! I'm on fire! Anyways, this chapter is mainly told from team seven's perspective, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Help

"Someone came through the strange hole!" commentated Naruto. True to his word, there were now two new stranger standing facing off against each other not too far away from them. One is a well-muscular man wearing some sort of black armour. Naruto also noticed with disturbance that the man had gray skin and red eyes. _Are those Sharigans? Is he an Uchiha?! _The other, a much smaller figure stood with her back towards them. Since Naruto couldn't see her face, he could only assume her to be a female because of her long blonde hair. However, none of the two seemed to have noticed their presence as they exchanged some words with each other, or did they choose to write them off as not important? At this distance, Naruto was also unable to make out what they were saying.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" retorted Sakura. It sort of became a pattern for her to point out Naruto's stupidity.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto faked a cry of hurt.

"Focus," came Kakashi's stern voice. Quickly readjusting their positions, the team moved into a more defensive formation with Kakashi and Naruto in the front, and Sakura towards the rear since she is the team medic.

Just as Kakashi was about to ask the intentions of the two strangers, the bigger one of the two sprung into action. Contradicting to what his size would suggest, the big man moved with speed and purpose and slammed a fist right into the smaller female. What happened next shocked all the members of team seven. A seemly normal punch, (well, if you can count a punch from a ten feet tall muscular man to be normal) turned out to be more than that. Just the shock wave itself from the punch had enough force to knock down all the trees in a ten meter radius around the point of impact. The girl shot pass team seven at break neck speed and continued to crash into a hill on the other side, breaking through many trees in the process.

Thanks to their great reflex and experiences in battle, the shinobis quickly jumped up into the trees and spread out. The trees gave them some decent cover and high ground advantage. Readying themselves for a possible attack, team seven waited for the big guy to make his move. However, as if paying no mind to their existence at all, the giant man only walked pass them at a luxurious pace with his hands behind his back.

_What? Does he not notice our presence? _Thought a confused Naruto. _No, he clearly saw us jump into the trees. Does he not see us as a threat? Surly, even the most rookie shinobi would know not to leave their back unguarded towards possible enemies!_ Looking around, Naruto noticed both Kakashi-sensei and Sakura shared the same confused expression, although, Kakashi-sensei supported a more calculating one.

"Foolish girl, you should have stayed away when you had the chance. Now, you will pay for your mistake." For the first time, Naruto heard the big man talk. His voice was deep and intimidating, it also didn't quite sound human? His presence was overwhelming. Even from his position all the way up in the trees Naruto could tell this guy was dangerous, if the previous show of strength was not already proof enough.

In response, the previously fallen girl only flew towards the larger man, aiming for a counter attack. _Wait, flying? _This surprised Naruto. _How is she doing that? Some kind of jutsu? _Of course no one answered his unspoken question. However, the girl never managed to reach the bigger man as he shot two beams out of his eyes and hit her straight on. Once again, the girl crashed across the field before coming to a stop.

Using his Sharingan, Kakashi just witnessed the big guy dispose of the smaller female twice. _This is turning out to be quite the one-sided battle. _He note dryly. Of course, the Sharingan also allowed Kakashi to see more than just what is on the surface; it allowed him to see the flow of chakura within a person and the jutsu they perform. However, this is what really confused Kakashi. _In both of his attacks, there was no signature of chakura. How is he pulling this off? _ As if intentionally trying to confuse Kakashi more with his strange powers, the big man levitated into the air vertically and proceeded to move to hover above the fallen female. _Again! There was no sign of any chakura being used, and he didn't even perform any hand signs! _Kakashi was brought out of his own thoughts when the big man dropped himself onto the female with great speed. The attack went off with a loud boom equivalent to that of multiple explosive tags going off at once. The effect of the attack was even more devastating, there was a huge crate created from the force the big man used and a large mushroom shaped dust cloud shot up into the air. Even from some distance away, Kakashi was able to feel the tree shake and a few seconds later, the shock wave hit them. Kakashi had to apply chakura to his feet to stop himself from falling off of the tree.

Through the dust cloud, Kakashi was able to pick out in the center of the crater the figure of the big man with his foot planted on the head of the female. _It was a direct hit? Is this fight over?_ As if to answer his question, a strange red beam similar to the one the big man used before shot out from under his foot. Clutching his foot in discomfort, the man back up from where the female lay on one foot. With the force holding her down now gone, the girl sat herself up straight. _She survived something like that? _True to his observation, the girl only looked a bit winded, but other than that, she seemed fine, although a little pissed. Blue eyes quickly turning bright red in a show of her anger and the strange red beams once again shot out from her eyes. Her opponent recovered quickly and brought one of his hands up to block the beams. From the point of impact on the man's hand, the beams deflected outwards around him in a globe like pattern. It was quite pretty to watch if not for the fact that the beams destroyed everything in their paths.

Team seven watched on in awe as the big man slowly made his way closer to the female while deflecting the beams with his out stretched hand the entire way. Just as he is one step away from the girl, the man made one final push and grabbed her head right in his hand. Picking her up, the man delivered a powerful kick into the girl's stomach and sent her flying skywards. This time however, instead of falling and crashing from the force of the attack, the girl caught herself in mid-air and remained hovering.

With her position in the sky, team seven was able to take in the girl's full appearance for the first time. Said girl had long wavy blonde hair that fell freely to her waist. Her eyes, framed by long lashes were an icy blue that held certain defiance and determination in them. A straight nose and full lisp, she seemed the picture of perfection. She wore a blue shirt that hugged her frame and impressive curves perfectly. It ended at the top of her abdominal and exposed her toned mid-section. Underneath that, she wore a blue miniskirt that ended just above her knees along with a golden belt to keep it in place. It left very little to imagination. Looking lower, she had a pair of red boots with gold trims on as foot ware. To finish everything off, she had a long flowing red cape that made a great colour contrast with the rest of her outfit. The cape also had gold trims around it and flowed freely against the evening wind. However, the most noticeable feature was the giant symbol "S" print on her chest and the back of her cape. With the setting sun behind her, her appearance almost seemed mystical and out of the world beautiful.

The peace of the image was broken when three sets of two beams shot up towards the girl. Right away, the girl jumped into action and flew around in the air trying to dodge them. What was unsettling to team seven was the fact that the beams actually turned in mid-air to continue their pursuit of the girl.

"Kakashi-sensei! What should we do? Do we interfere or leave them be?" snapping back into reality, Sakura finally managed to ask.

"No, we stay on the side lines and watch for now," replied Kakashi, "they seem content with just fighting each other. I would prefer to gather more information on them before engaging in unnecessary combat."

"But Kakashi-sensei! The girl needs our help. Clearly you can see she is losing this battle!" cried Naruto.

"My answer is still no. we don't even know if she might be an enemy yet, and with the type of battle they are having, I doubt we will be able to offer much help anyways." Reasoned Kakashi.

"It is the right thing to do! We can't give up before we even tried!"

"I'm with sensei on this one Naruto, or are you so smitten over the pretty girl to have forgotten your duty as a shinobi?" retorted Sakura, "the safety of your comrades comes first."

Naruto looked shocked for a second before his face turned tomato red, "of course I'm not smii..ittten," he stutters a bit, "all I'm saying is we should at least do something. This is inside the fire country border after all. It could be an attack on the country itself!"

Sakura was about to say something in return but was stopped by Kakashi's out stretched hand, "Stop it, both of you. Now is not the time. Also, I never said we weren't going to do anything, just keep watch for now. Remember, a true shinobi only strikes at the right time."

After that, the team went back into silence, observing the battle from their hiding spots.

In the meantime, the red caped girl did a series of impressive maneuvers in the air and came up behind the bigger man. The man did not pay much attention to what she was doing. He seemed content with just standing there with his hands behind his back and observing the display. It is as if he is certain of his victory and is only playing with the girl for his own amusement. However, the girl was able to exploit the man's lack of attention as she came up right behind him. Putting her arm around his neck and stepping on the back of the man's knees with both her feet, she managed to do a mid-air flip and brought the man in front of her. In the next second, the beams hit the man in the chest straight on and sent him crashing across the field, a taste of his own medicine.

"Wow, nice move." supplied Naruto from the side lines. As if she had heard him, the girl turned her gaze towards their direction. _She couldn't have heard that, right? I mean I spoke really softly and she's pretty far away from here…. _Thought Naruto.

The moment was interrupted when the big man once again came flying towards the girl. While she was distracted by Naruto, the girl had no time to react to the next punch that sent her plummeting straight down to the ground, creating another huge crater in the process.

"Impressive," said the man as he lowered himself to the ground, "As the captain of my honour guard, you could have been the most powerful being in the universe, but now, you must die." To put his words into action, he shot a continuous beam of the same red energy at the downed girl. Within seconds, she was engulfed in a sea of red energy, with debris and dust flying everywhere.

No longer able to stand on the side lines anymore, Naruto jumped out from his hiding place and ran towards the big man.

"Naruto!" came the surprised cry from Sakura. But Naruto paid her no mind and kept on going. When he made up his mind, Naruto never looked back or gave up. That is his ninja way, and he is going to save this girl, even at the cost of his life!

Throwing a kunai into the back of the man to get his attention, Naruto stopped around ten meters away from him. As expected, the kunai did nothing to the man other than bounce off his back harmlessly. However, it did the trick. The man stopped his onslaught of attack and turned to face Naruto, amused.

"Leave the lady alone, and pick on someone your own size!" shouted Naruto while setting up his trade mark hand sign for kage bunshins and prepared for battle.

* * *

**And done! It went by a lot better than I expected it to. I know I left it at a cliff hanger, but that's the way to go! Hope you guys like the story so far, don't forget to like and review! It means a lot to me and will keep me motivated to continue this story! Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**

**Ja Ne~ **


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible Odds

**I'm back! And here is the second part of the fight! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Impossible Odds

The light was fading as the sun slowly crept its way behind the hills, creating new shadows and dark patches around the unlit forest. The wind wailed between the destroyed trees and cracked grounds, bringing dust and debris with it. Slowly, the shadows washed over the larger figure, keeping him from clear view. His two red glowing eyes stared into the smaller boy with much amusement.

"So the rat has finally decided to come out from his hiding? I would have let you lived had you stayed put in your little hole." He chuckled at that, a dark and menacing chuckle. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Swallowing hard, Naruto regained his courage, "Of course I did! Did you think I would let a bully like you go unpunished dattebayo?!" That was probably a foolish thing to say since Naruto did not really believe he stood a chance with this guy. However, he can't just stand by and watch him murder the girl in cold blood in front of him either. He would never forgive himself if he just stood by the side lines and did nothing. He was a shinobi after all, and the shinobi life is far from safe. Danger is a part of everyday life for Naruto. _Plus, I won't die to some freak like him here! I still have to become Hokage and bring Sasuke back to the village!_

The man's only response to Naruto's taunting was to chuckle again, which turned into full blown laughing. His laughter carrying the same feel of menace with it, it did well to make him feel that much more intimidating.

"What's so funny?"

At Naruto's question, the bigger man slowly stopped his laughing. "You? Punishing me?! Do you even know who you are dealing with?" He seemed highly amused by this.

"No, but I know a bad man when I see one!"

The man chuckled at that and had a smirk on his face. It was getting on Naruto's nerves. _His acting like I'm some kind of children that doesn't know his place!_

The man's booming voiced snapped Naruto out of his own angry thoughts, "Since you have proven to be quite the entertainment, I will allow you the privilege of hearing my name. Although I should have killed you on the spot for not being able to recognize my glorious figure on sight, I am feeling generous today."

"Oh? Do enlighten me on that."

The man smirked more at that before replying, "I am Darkseid, the ruler of Apocalypse, and the most powerful being in the universe. Be glad, for my name will be the last you ever hear before I destroy you."

_Apocalypse? What's that? _Thought a confused Naruto. "You are quite full of yourself aren't you?"

That seemed to have ticked the now identified Darkseid off as he fired two beams from his eyes straight at Naruto. Quickly, Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to create two more copies of him and started to run off in different direction. The sudden appearance of two Naruto seems to have had the intended effect as the two beams shot away at the sides, each going after one of the clones. It only took them a second to reach the clones and upon impact, the clones dispersed into a cloud of smoke.

Darkseid was quiet for a few seconds after that exchange. He seems to be staring intently at the blonde with his red eyes.

_That was close! _Thought Naruto. _This guy is not playing around! I'll have to be more careful._

"Only a hand full of people has ever been able to dodge my omega beams. You might prove to be more of an entertainment than I thought."

"There's more where that came from. I didn't train under ero sennin for the last few years for nothing dattebayo!" To support his words with action, Naruto formed the hand sign for his favourite jutsu, "Kage bushin no jutsu!" smoke erupted in the tiny clearing. When the smoke cleared away, the empty area was filled with hundreds of copies of Naruto. Some on trees, some standing on the ground, some are sticking horizontally to tree barks, all are ready for battle.

"Let's get him dattebayo!" they yelled in unison before jumping down at Darkseid.

* * *

A little bit further back from the battlefield, Sakura and Kakashi is moving through the trees expertly, jumping from branch to branch as they try to circle around Darkseid to get into a possible flanking position.

"That idiot! Always jumping into situations without thinking!"

"Calm down Sakura, it's not the first time Naruto has done something like this." Said Kakashi. Although, inside he also felt annoyed by it. _A shinobi should never give up the element of surprise and rush into battle unprepared._ However, what's done is done. Now, they can only react to the changing situation and come up with a new strategy. Being able to adapt is also a good trait a shinobi should have.

"I know, but it still gets on my nerves." A pause, before she continued, "So what now Kakashi sensei?"

"We will maneuver around the battlefield and come up behind Darkseid. Of course, I do not intend to let Naruto fight him alone, so we will also be jumping in when the opportunity presents itself."

"Hai" came the short reply.

The two continued on with their advance and mentally prepared for battle. The sound of a war cry could be heard in the background.

* * *

"Ah!" cried the clones as they charged Darkseid in mass. They all resorted to rasengans for this attack because kunais have proven to be useless. However, as if the display of power was just a show to him, Darkseid remained standing in place with his hands behind his back.

"Eat this!" yelled one of the clones as he slammed his rasengan straight into Darkseid's face. More clones soon followed after the first attack. The clones swarmed Darkseid. With rasengan going off at every part of his body, Darkseid seems to be swallowed in a sea of blue energy. The ground gave away underneath Darkseid's foot under the sheer power of the attacks and a decent sized crater was created. This display of power is quite impressive and would have been more than enough to knock out any other shinobi. However, this is no any other shinobi, this is Darkseid.

After unleashing their attacks, the clones all jumped back and made a circle around the dust cloud that has kicked in. "Yosha! We got him." shouted one of the clones. Other cries of cheers could be heard throughout the ranks of Narutos. However, any more cheering from Naruto's part died down when the smoke clear to reveal a perfectly fine Darkseid standing in the center of the crater, a smirk playing on his lips, taunting Naruto.

"This is the best you got? You disappoint me."

"Shut up!" cold sweat started to drop down Naruto's forehead, "I'm not down with you yet!"

Although Naruto was putting up a strong front, deep down, he wasn't as confident as he appeared to be. _He doesn't even look winded at that! This is bad. He is much tougher than I thought. I already used up a lot of chakura from my last attack. I'll have to rethink my strategy._ Just then, Naruto caught a glimpse of Kakashi and Sakura hiding in the forest behind Darkseid's back. _That's right! I'm not in this alone. I still have Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan. _

Regaining some confidence, the clones once again charged Darkseid in the hopes of creating an opening for Kakashi and Sakura. This time, they carried kunais instead of rasengans to reserve chakura, since it has no effect anyways. _This will likely turn into a battle of attrition, I'll have to save as much chakura as possible. _

The clones punched, kicked, and sliced. However, despite their best efforts, Darkseid still remained standing still with no apparent injuries.

"I grow tired of your pity little tricks, be gone!" Darkseid clapped his hands together. The resulting shockwave had enough force to send all the clones near him flying backwards and disappear in clouds of smoke. The only clones that was saved from this attack was the ones that remained behind. Not wasting a second, Darkseid's eyes lit up, readying another volley of his omega beams. However, before the attack could be completed, a small paper ball came flying straight into Darkseid's face. Upon impact, it exploded in a cloud of purple smoke. With his vision obstructed, Darkseid cancelled his attack and brought his hands up to cover his face.

Jumping out from the trees came Sakura. She charged straight at Darkseid's back with impressive speed. Not wasting another moment, she delivered a series of chakura infused punches and kicks at Darkseid's exposed back. Although Sakura's strength is nowhere near that of Supergirl's, she did have better training at hand-to-hand combat. Knowing exactly where to strike, Sakura wasted no time in aim for Darkseid's joints and pressure points. Caught off guard by the sudden surprise attack and the force behind the well placed punches, Darkseid stumbled forward before tripping to the ground. With her task complete, Sakura quickly jumped away from Darkseid.

Just as the medical ninja jumped out of the way, a shout could be heard, "Earth style, earth slide jutsu!" Placing both his hands on the ground, Kakashi sent chakura into the earth causing the ground Darkseid current lay on to start moving. Using the slight hill they are currently on, Kakashi was able to send the earth along with Darkseid sliding down towards the bottom of the hill. However, he is not done yet. Forming more signs with blinding speed, Kakashi yelled, "Water style, tsunami jutsu!" As if responding to Kakashi's command, the water from the nearby lake rushed down to meet the foe, uprooting trees and bushes in the way. Soon, the once forest covered hill bottom turned into a new lake.

"Nice save Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan!" cheered Naruto.

Not paying mind to the compliment, Kakashi ordered back, "Get the girl Naruto, we are getting out of here!"

"Right!" after being reminded of what his original goal was, Naruto rushed to the side of the downed girl. She lay motionlessly face down in the crater. Naruto knelt down next to her and gently flipped her over. With the close proximity the two shared, Naruto was able to get a better look at the girl. She looked even more gorgeous up close. Her sleeping face looked so peaceful and calm. Naruto couldn't help but let a small blush creep onto his face. _She's pretty_. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to clear his mind. _What am I thinking? Now is not the time!_ Picking her up in his arms, Naruto dashed out of the crater. Naruto smiled a bit when he realized how light the girl felt in his arms. _I will save you, I promise._

Wasting no time, the three ninjas dashed across the clearing hoping to make it into the cover of the forest. However, just as they were about to jump into the trees, a large rock came flying towards them at alarming speed. They stopped their advance and jumped back to avoid the rock, which destroy many trees in its landing. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, a figure appeared next to Naruto and sent a punch into his face. Naruto was knocked off his feet and went crashing through tress, dropping the girl in the process.

"Naruto!" cried a surprised Sakura, she ran towards the direction in which the blonde was last seen. The figure that punched him stepped out form the dust cloud and revealed himself to be Darkseid.

"Supergirl is my prey. You will do well to remember not to touch a king's prey!"

_So the female is called Supergirl? Interesting, it sounds more like a tittle than a name to me though. _Thought Kakashi before turning to address Darkseid, "I'm sorry for my subordinate's rude actions, I'm sure he means well. We do not mean to intrude on your hunt, but as a shinobi of the Hidden Village of the Leaves, I cannot let my teammate be in danger without offering assistance. I hope you can understand." _No need to piss the big guy off, if we can talk our way out of this the better. _

Darkseid smirked, amused by the white haired man's answer, he will play along with it for a little while, "I suppose you are the leader?"

"Yes." Came the short reply.

"Your actions contradict your words, warrior. Striking from the shadows when I least expect it and with the clear intention of going for the kill."

"…."

"And now when you are left nowhere to run, you resort to talks of peace to try to defuse the situation. It is quite cleaver of you. In certain ways, you remind me of a human that likes to run around in a bat costume. Well played."

"Judging by the smirk on your face, I'll take it as a compliment."

"Oh it is. I find it quite admirable in fact. I'll take great pleasure in destroying you." His eyes once again lit up and two streams of omega beams shot out.

Tracking the incoming attack with his lone Sharingan, Kakashi sprung into action. He dashed into the forest where there is more cover to maneuver around. Jumping from tree to tree and doing sudden turns to try and shake off the omega beams, Kakashi displayed his impressive agility and speed. Circling around, Kakashi made his way back to the clearing with the beam just meters behind. He ran straight for the rock that Darkseid had thrown previously and turned around to face the incoming attack. The three tomes in his Sharingan spun wildly as he tried to track the path of the beams. At the last second, just as Kakashi was about to be hit by the omega beams and turned into a pile of dust, he did a backflip and jumped over the rock. At the sudden loss of its target, the omega beams had no time to change its course as it hit straight on with the rock, melting it into dust. Catching his breath, Kakashi once again turned to face Darkseid, kunai in hand.

"You are the second person in a roll to have dodged my omega beams in one day…" Darkseid does not look too pleased with this new development, "very well, I will bring about your destruction with my own two fists." True to his word, Darkseid dashed towards Kakashi in a single motion, kicking up large amount of dust and debris in the process.

If Darkseid was fast, Kakashi was faster. Using his Sharingan, he was able to see his opponent's movements. Years of training and combat experiences soon kicked in. with his smaller and more agile build he ducked under the punch that was aimed for his face and using the momentum, dashed to the right and spun around to the exposed side of Darkseid. Not wasting this opening, lightening quickly flickered to life in Kakashi's right hand. The sound generated by the attack sounded like the scream of a thousand birds.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled before slamming his hand into the exposed rib cage of Darkseid. However, instead of the attack cutting his opponent cleanly in half, Kakashi's hand was stopped by the incredible toughness of Darkseid's skin. _As I expected, he is a tough one._ Kakashi was forced to cancel the attack when Darkseid's free hand swung in from the other direction. Doing a few back flips in the process, Kakashi distanced himself from Darkseid and his outstretched fist. _Don't want to get hit by one of those. It will be the end of me. _Cold sweat started rolling down the side of his face. _This is just like the training exercise I had with Sakura, but worse. I'll have to do this carefully. _He spared the direction in which Sakura went for a second before focusing back on Darkseid. _I hope Sakura can get Naruto soon. I won't be able to buy too much time…_

* * *

In the forest some distance away from the battle:

Running along the path of splintered trees and trail of dust, Sakura dashed towards where Naruto lay on the grassy forest floor. _Hang on Naruto, I'm almost there!_ Putting more chakura in her feet, Sakura doubled her efforts and rushed to Naruto's side. Taking a quick look over, her blonde teammate had a bloodied nose and a few tears in his orange jumpsuit. Not wasting a second, the medical ninja swiftly jumped into action. Laying Naruto straight in a more comfortable position than he was originally in, Sakura began her diagnostic of the extent of his injuries. _A broken nose, a dislocated jaw, few broken ribs, and some bruises here and there. _Not bad, considering the power behind the punch, but Sakura always knew Naruto was a tough one. Putting her hands on his chest, green glowing chakura soon followed.

Slowly, as the healing has taken its effect, Naruto opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" came the concerned voice of Sakura.

"Could have been bette-" Naruto was cut short as he coughed up blood.

"Don't talk. You are not completely healed yet. The big guy really did a number on you."

"!" suddenly remembering the events that led him to this situation, Naruto sat up straight, ignoring Sakura's cry of complain and the pain, "Darkseid! What happened?"

"Lie back down before I make you." came Sakura's annoyed reply. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Sakura's wrath, Naruto complied. Once again, Sakura channelled chakura to her hands to resume the healing, "You were punched by Darkseid and sent crashing here, I came over to get you right away but Kakashi sensei stayed behind to buy us some time." Sakura bit her lips at this. _I must hurry. Sensei won't be able to hold on by himself for long. _

"Then we must go help him."

"Not until I'm done healing you."

Naruto tightened his fist, "What about the girl I was carrying? Where is she?"

"You dropped her when you were hit. I'm sure she is still in the clearing with Darkseid."

"That bastard!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Alright, all done. Although I would have preferred to do some more extensive healing, we do not have the time for that right now. You are not one hundred percent, but it will be enough for you to pull through this fight."

"Thanks Sakura-chan dattebayo!" Naruto flashed her one of his trade mark smiles before getting up. _I feel much better now. It's time for some pay back!_ Together, the two shinobis made their way back to the battlefield.

When they arrived, they were met with a complete makeover of the tiny clearing. Craters of all different sized can be seen here and there. Some pieces of giant rocks and uprooted trees are scattered around the field, adding to the chaos. Near the center stood two figures, one with his hands behind his back and standing up straight, the other was hunched over while taking in laboured breathes.

"You are quite nimble for a human." Commented Darkseid.

Kakashi's only response was to wipe away the blood on his forehead that was starting to fall to his eyes, blocking his vision. _I'm almost at my limit._

"You put up a decent fight, so, I will give you a decent death. Prepare yourself!"

Before Darkseid could make a move, he was interrupted by a blonde with smirk on his face. Very loudly, Naruto proclaimed, "Hold it right there! Don't go fighting Kakashi sensei. I'm not done with you yet!"

Taking the chance to retreat back, Kakashi was able to meet up with Sakura. Without a word, Sakura moved in to heal Kakashi's wounds. In the background, the unique sound of a rasengan firing up could be heard.

* * *

With Supergirl:

Supergirl slowly opened her eyes. She gazed straight up into the night sky. The moon was shining down on her with the stars dancing and twinkling along with it. _Pretty._ Supergirl thought. Although she did like the moon, the sun was always more beautiful in her eyes, not just because it was the source of her powers, but also because she felt safe and secure under its warmth. _Wait, why am I lying down and staring at the sky? _Then the memories hit her like a bullet train. _Darkseid! _Bring herself up, Supergirl took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of clearing surrounded by forest. It was then that she saw it. A teenaged boy was fighting Darkseid! He had short blonde hair that was spiky and unkempt. Two ocean blue eyes held warmth and determination in them. On each side of his cheeks were three whisker-like marks. _That's kind of cute._ Thought Supergirl. Shaking her head to focus on the battle, Supergirl was able to see Darkseid readying his omega beams to fire at the blonde in an orange jumpsuit.

Doing the only thing she could think of at the moment, Supergirl used her super speed to move in front of the blonde teenager, shielding him with her body. The omega beams shot out. Supergirl brought her arms up in front of her in an X to better brace for the attack. It hit Supergirl square on. She gritted her teeth under the intensive energy that was making her arms feel numb. Slowly, Supergirl is being pushed back, but she can't give up. Not this time, not when someone else's life was on the line. Through sheer determination and stubbornness, Supergirl stopped the attack. She was pushed back ten meters and left two distinct tracks in the ground where her feet skidded across, her arms where smoking from the intense heat generated by the omega beams.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Get out of here!" Supergirl yelled back at the blonde that was behind her. He looked shocked to see her protecting him from the attack.

"You're awake!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out of here! You can't beat him!"

Naruto was a bit taken aback at this comment, "What the hell! I'm trying to help you! I was doing fine before you showed up."

"Now is not the time to be arguing with me. Just get out of here!" Supergirl was beginning to lose her patience with Naruto. However, before Naruto could say something in return, Darkseid had had enough with their little bickering and sent two more omega beams their way.

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Supergirl aside and created multiple clones to stop the omega beams. It worked. However, the resulting shock wave sent them both tumbling backwards.

Surprised at Naruto's sudden display of ability, Supergirl remained on the ground. _He has powers too? I guess he's more than just meets the eyes. _Recovering quickly, Supergirl hovered up and got into a fighting stance. _There is no way I can overpower Darkseid. What can I do? Think Kara Think! _A moment of silence passed as the smoke cleared. _I got it! _Turning to face Naruto, she said, "Hey, do you think you will be able to distract him for a few seconds after I acquire something from him?"

At first, Naruto was surprised at the girl's change of attitude, but a smirk soon found its way onto his lips, "You bet! I'm not called the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha for nothing dattebayo!"

Nodding, Supergirl turned and flew at Darkseid. _I hope he can do this. I will never forgive myself if he dies because of me._ Clearing her head of bad thoughts, Supergirl focused on her task at hand. She slammed straight into Darkseid's chest in what appeared to be a simple tackle. Darkseid only skidded back a few meters by this attack. It didn't work. However, that was not Supergirl intention. Using the position she was in, Supergirl reached her arm around Darkseid's back and reached for his belt. _Got it!_

"You think you can bring me down? Foolish girl." Darkseid said before forming a ball with both his hands and smashing it down on Supergirl's exposed back. As intended, Supergirl's body went straight down into the ground, creating a huge crater in the process. However, before he could finish the job, Naruto jumped at him while holding a rasengan in his hand.

"Leave her alone!" Said Naruto as he smashed the rasengan into Darkseid's face and quickly jumped away to avoid the palm that tried to grab him, "How about you come and get me!"

"As you wish." Darkseid simply stated before moving to crush the blonde shinobi.

Using the precious time that Naruto was able to buy her, Supergirl quickly reprogramed the Mother Box. She stood up while clutching the side of her ribcage and pressed the button. A tear through space appeared behind Darkseid a moment later. Noticing the appearance of a Boom Tube, Darkseid stopped his attack on Naruto and turned to face Supergirl. Seeing her holding a Mother Box, his hand went to his belt and felt an empty space. _That's my Mother Box! _He thought angrily.

"Leave, and never come back!" Supergirl said before firing up her heat vision. The parting gift had enough force to knock Darkseid off his side and into the Boom Tube.

"You!" Eyes lighting up with rage, Darkseid was able to let lose one last omega beam before he was swallowed by the portal. The Beams hit Supergirl, who had no strength left to get out of the way. It sent her flying across the forest before her back came to a crashing halt on the face of a cliff side. Spider web-like cracks could be seen on the surface of the cliff. As the Mother Box was also destroyed in the process, the Boom Tube closed itself, sending Darkseid into the void of space far away. Having depleted almost all of her energy in the fight, and without the sun's rays to recharge her, Supergirl slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Done and done! I hope you liked this fight and I hope the length was long enough. I know everybody likes long chapters. Let me know. As for the fight, I know that i made Darkseid really OP, but that's how it's supposed to be! He is one of the most powerful characters in the DC universe after all. the reason that team seven and Supergirl "won" this battle is because Darkseid never took them seriously. He only saw them as entertainment, hence he never used his full power. If he did, the fight would have been over in a flash and there would be no more story. LOL. Anyways, next chapter is going to be mainly moving forward the plot and establishing the character. I'll make it fun so don't worry. That's enough from me, i hope you had a fun time reading time. Until next time.**

**Ja Ne~ **


	4. Chapter 4: A Threat or a Friend?

**I'm back! This one took me a bit longer because I had to rewrite a section to get the characters right. (I hope I got them right, fingers crossed!) Sorry about that, but hey, March break is here, so you should be hearing a lot more from me for the next week. Yay!**

**Note: Kal-El is Superman's Kryptonian name; Grumpy ass is how Supergirl referred to Batman in Superman/Batman Apocalypse the movie. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Threat or a Friend?

The Land of Fire has always been well known for its beautiful country sides, vast forests, and preferable climates. It made for the ideal place where human civilizations can grow and flourish. Therefore, it was no surprise that it developed into one of the five superpowers in the world. However, as the Land of Fire thrived, it also attracted many envious eyes from other nations that shared its boarders. Prompted by their greed and lust for power, they often attacked the Fire Country for land, resources, or personal gains. The country frequently found itself in the heat of many conflicts.

War seemed to be a constant part of life ever since the very first days of the country. Three great shinobi wars ravaged the country and affected its people before some form of peace could be reached. The last Great War has left scars on the land that is still taking time to heal. Rising from all the destructions and death, new trees have finally started to fill up the once destroyed forests, houses have finally been rebuilt, and people have started to hope again. However, this tender peace is hanging on just by a slight margin. The country is still besieged from all sides, from the constant threat of S-ranked nuke-nins to the distrust between other nations, from power struggle within the village to the mercenary group Akatsuki operating in the shadows, and now, a super powered girl that appeared out of nowhere. Will she become a new enemy to add to the ever growing list, or will she prove to be an unexpected ally?

* * *

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _It seems the battle is over._ He had just witnessed Darkseid get sucked into the portal the blonde girl had created. He left just as swiftly as he came, leaving no trace of his existence except for the ravaged landscape caused by the battle. _I certainly hope he is gone for good…_ Feeling strength flowing back into his body once again, Kakashi stood up from his crouched position.

"Thank you Sakura. That will be enough for now."

"If you say so sensei, but I want to take a better look at you once we get the chance. You were hurt pretty bad. I don't want any lasting injuries to hinder you in the future."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kakashi gave Sakura one of his closed eye smile. Comparing the teenaged medical ninja to her older self, Kakashi couldn't help but let a small smirk reach his lips. _You have grown much more capable, Sakura. _He noted with satisfaction and perhaps a hint of pride.

"It looks like the battle is over." stated Sakura.

"Yes, it would seem so. Come on. Let's go check on Naruto and the girl."

The two easily made their way pass the clearing. Jumping over fallen trees and craters and landed next to a crouched Naruto, who have laid the girl down on her back.

"Kakashi sensei! Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi nodded to him once, showing his acknowledgement, "How is she fairing?"

"I'm not too sure. She looks fine, but she's not waking up. I'm not surprised, from all the damage she has taken in the fight, it's a miracle she's not dead yet." Naruto replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Step aside, let me take a look. I'm the medical ninja here." Lightly shoving Naruto out of the way, Sakura knelt down next to the girl and put one hand on her forehead. She reached out with her chakura to get a picture of the state her patient is in, "She seems fine. No internal injuries, just some cuts and bruises here and there." She paused a moment adding with a hint of surprise in her voice, "Although the level of her cellular density is quite off the charts! Her skin is tougher than steel!"

"I'm not too surprised, seeing as she survived all that with only minimal injuries." _Could it be some kind of jutsu that allows one to toughen their body for a period of time?_ Intrigued, Kakashi used his Sharingan to examine the girl. The unique nature of his Kekkei genkai allows Kakashi to see the flow of chakura in someone's body. It would normally show up in a light blue colour with different intensity in colour representing the different amount of chakura one had at his or her disposal. A bright blue would indicate someone has a large amount of chakura while a dim blue would mean the opposite. However, that is not the case with this girl. _Yellow chakura? Like the sun? Can it even still be classified as chakura?_ The possibility of that happening is very real, seeing as this girl has appeared out of nowhere and wielded strange powers. _She has a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up. _Although the colour of her chakura (Yes, he will refer to it as chakura until he can identify it as something else) seems rather dim, like that of chakura exhaustion. _Maybe she over stretched herself?_

"It seems like she has out-done herself. She will be fine once she gets some decent rest." Having come to the same conclusion as Kakashi, Sakura stated her analysis.

"That's good." Sounding relieved, Naruto let out a breath he has been holding.

Ignoring Naruto, Sakura turned to Kakashi, "So what now sensei? What do we do with her?"

_What to do indeed. This is a serious matter, _thought Kakashi. He let out a sigh, _why does it always have to be me?_

"We take her with us, of course! We can't just leave her here."

"I wasn't asking you, Naruto."

"She risked her own life to protect me. I think we can trust her."

"You can't be so trustful, Naruto. Just because she saved you once don't mean she is on your side. She could have very well done that so you could help her defeat Darkseid."

"No, I don't think that's why she did it. She seemed genuinely concerned about my safety."

"Tsk… I see how it is. You truly are smitten with this girl. Jumping to her defence and trying to play the prince."

"What? No, of cour-se not!" Naruto shudders a bit and blushes, "I'm only stating the facts, dattebayo."

"Un-huh…" Sakura raised one of her brows, not believing him.

At this time, Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention and stop their argument before it got out of hand. _They never change, do they? _Crossing his arms, Kakashi addressed the two, "For the moment, I am willing to give this girl the benefit of the doubt. She will be coming with us." _I need answers, and she seems to be the only one that can provide them at the moment. _Of course, Kakashi never voiced out his true intentions, "We will take her with us to an inn in the next town. It will be safer than camping outside since we are all exhausted from the fight. No point in setting up watch and wasting more energy."

"Yosha!"

"Very well."

His two student turned teammate replied.

"Since you are the one so insistent on bringing her along, it will be your job to carry her for the rest of the way, Naruto." Said Kakashi.

Naruto was more than willing to comply. He picked up the girl and carried her on his back. Then, they set out for the town.

* * *

It was well into the night when the three shinobis and the girl arrived at the small town. Being next to the road on the country's boarder meant that a lot of travellers often passed through the town. Hence, even though it was past mid-night, the town was still bustling with activity. People could be seen having good time drinking sake and chatting with friends in the many bars spread out in the town, shoppers went around restocking on supplies they would need for their travels, and others just strode through town to get to their destination.

Team seven marched their way up to an inn in the center of town. It had simple designs. The building is mainly constructed using wood and had many open windows. It would be easy for a shinobi to make his escape if the need ever arises. _This will do, _thought Kakashi before leading his team inside.

"Two rooms for one night please." Kakashi said to the old lady that stood behind the counter.

"Of course, right away." She didn't even spare an extra glance at the battered forms of the ninjas and the weirdly dressed girl that they carried. One learned to accept these kinds of things as normal when ninjas often stayed the night here during their missions. You did not question them unless you wanted trouble. Also, the fact that these are shinobis from Konoha also helped to ease her tension. "Here are the keys. They are the first two rooms on your right when you reach the second floor."

"Thank you." Accepting the keys, Kakashi nodded to the lady once before leading his team up the stairs.

Stopping in front of the first room, Kakashi turned to look at the medical ninja, "Sakura, take the girl and stay in this room. Naruto and I will be in the next room over. Should anything happen, let me know right away."

"Hai, sensei."

"Here is the key."

Accepting the key, Sakura opened the door to her room. She then took the girl over from Naruto, sliding under the girl's arm and using her own body as support for the unconscious girl.

"I'll take her from here."

Naruto nodded before turning and walking over to his own room with Kakashi. The team shared words of good night before closing their doors.

"Get some rest Naruto. We will figure things out in the morning."

Exhausted from the events of the day, it didn't take long before they dozed off into the land of dreams.

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun filtered through the small opening in the window only to land on the face of a peacefully sleeping girl. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn, the girl's breathing was deep and relaxed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically with each intake of air. Her face the picture of perfection, the girl lay comfortably on the futon spread out on the floor. She looked so peaceful and at ease. It is hard to imagine that just last night, her life had been held on the line. Yet, here she laid, a sleeping beauty.

Feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin, Kara fidgeted in her sleep. Still not wanting to open her eyes to greet the world, she retreated deeper into her blanket. _Just a little more, _she promised herself, _I'm sure Kal won't miss me for the morning training._ She let a small smile play on her lips at the thought of this. Yes, Kal-El, her long lost cousin. At first it had been hard to accept the fact that her baby cousin had grown into a man without her knowing. However, when she left Krypton in her shuttle, Kara's portal had taken longer to reach Earth, so she ended up frozen in time. _Krypton…_ having been reminded of the destruction of her home world, the smile on Supergirl's face disappeared.

"You know," _A voice! Someone is in the room with me? _"If you are already awake, you really should be getting out of bed."

Alarmed, Kara slowly opened her eyes, icy blue met bright green. Kara took in the girls form. She had short pink hair that fell to her shoulders. The strange girl wore some kind of combat clothing. Kara only assumed it to be designed towards battle due to the way it hugged the girl's form perfectly and seemed quite easy to move around in, the utility pouches strapped to her back and leg was also a dead give-away. However, _isn't pink a bit too flashy? _Thought the girl of steel, _although, I really don't have the right to judge her on that…_

"Who are you?" after a moment of silence, Kara finally decided to ask.

"Wait here." Not answering Kara's question, the girl simply stated before she turned and walked out of the room, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

Kara was left alone in the room to collect her thoughts, _how rude! _Then, as if just noticing it, her eyes went wide, _Wait, this is not even my room! Where on Earth am I? _Next, the memories of last night hit her, _that's right! I was at the farm with kal before we were attacked. Then I went through the Boom Tube and fought Darkseid in a strange forest. Ahh… I could be anywhere in the universe right now, great…._

Before Kara could think more on this subject, the door opened again. The pink-haired girl came back, with two figures following after her. The taller one of the two had spiky white hair and wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. He also wore some kind of head protector with a strange symbol on it that covered his left eye, _Strange._ Then, a teasing glint shone in Kara's eyes, _a mask, just like grumpy ass. Although I bet his is not lined with lead. _Switching her X-ray vision on, Kara took a peek under the mask. Right away, her face lit up like a tomato. Kara tried desperately to suppress her blush, but it was proving impossible. Taking the second best approach, she turned her head away, not wanting the man seeing her blushing face. _Damn, I didn't expect that. He is just too… _Kara couldn't find the right words to describe it, _just… wow._

The white haired man raised his only visible eyebrow at the girl's strange behaviour, but otherwise didn't question her. Kara was glad that he didn't.

Clearing her thoughts, Kara turned and looked at the other figure. He was a teenager that wore a weird looking orange jumpsuit. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks… _wait, hold on a minute! _Realization hit her.

"You are the one from yesterday!" Kara said, pointing a finger at the other blonde in the room.

"So you remembered me?" he flashed her one of his trade mark smiles.

"You guys can catch up later. Right now, we have more important matters to discuss." The white haired man spoke for the first time. His voice deep and his lone visible eye calculating, _he REALLY reminds me of grumpy ass…_ thought a not so amused Kara, _Just great…. _

"Before we get started however, I just have one thing that I must confirm." The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped several degrees by the coldness in his voice. His lone eye stared intently at Kara as if he is seeing right through her. If only a look could kill, Kara was sure she would be long dead by now. It sent a shiver down her back, "Are you here as an enemy or…" He left the question hanging on purpose and waited for Kara's reply.

As a Kryptonian living under a yellow sun, Kara knows that there were only a few things in the universe that could actually hurt her. However, this did not change the fact that she was still a teenager, and teenagers are afraid of many things. Her Kryptonian skin did not protect her from the fear that entered her system. _He is definitely grumpy ass reincarnate, damn my luck! _Kara steadied herself before replying, "I assure you that my being here was purely an accident, and that I mean no harm to you or other people of this place."

The white haired man's response was to glare harder at Kara while releasing more of his killing intent. The air in the room was suffocating. Cold sweat rolled down Kara's face, but she refused to back down. She stared back at him with determination and fire in her icy blue eyes. The seconds ticked by slowly, no one dared to say a word. Slowly, the white haired man leaned in closer, coming eye to eye with Kara. Kara fought to not flinch back. Then, he suddenly changed attitude and gave Kara a close-eye smile. The killing intent in the room retracted and time sped up again.

"You pass," he gave Kara a thumbs up, "I believe you."

"What?" was all that Kara could say, she was still dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events. _One second he is releasing so much killing intent that almost made me suffocate (if that is even possible to do with a Kryptonian…) and the next he is giving me a thumbs up and smiling at me? _

"It was a test, and you passed." Sensing Kara's confusion, the man explained his actions, "had you truly wished to do us harm, you would have tried to attack me when I released my killing intent."

"I see…"

Deep down, Kara was glad she passed his test. She did not wish to know what he would do if she failed the test. _Remind me not to get on his bad side…_

"See! I told you see was a good person dattebayo!"

"Not now, Naruto." The pink haired girl sent the blonde boy a death glare. It was effective in shutting the teen up.

Ignoring the little exchange between the two behind him, the man cleared his throat and continued, "I'm sure you have many question for us, as do we for you. So, let us talk."

At this, he took a seat in front of Kara, with his legs crossed. The other two also sat down on each side of him. Kara narrowed her eyes.

"No need to get so tensed up. We mean you no harm." The man assured her.

Kara loosened up after this, although she still felt a bit uneasy in front of the guy.

Seeing the girl was willing to cooperate, Kakashi continued, "Let's start off with introductions first. You may ask questions first after that. We are talking about trust after all." He eyed the girl in front of him. She nodded once to show her acknowledgement, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the team leader of squad seven and these are my subordinates, Naruto and Sakura." He paused and gestured to the two on either side of him, "We are shinobis of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konoha." The other two didn't seem too bothered that they didn't get the chance to introduce themselves. However, unknown to Kara, Kakashi already told them to leave the talking to him before they entered the room.

Kakashi stopped again, giving the girl time to process what he just said. _Konoha? Where is that? _Thought Kara, _I'm really far away from home aren't I? _

"We met you and-," he paused again, searching for the right words, "the one you were fighting when we were returning from a mission."

_The one I was fighting, he means Darkseid?_

"He referred to you as Supergirl. I don't suppose that's your actual name, right?"

Catching the hint, Kara decided to also introduce herself, "That's right, it is my title." She stopped after this, debating whether or not to tell them her real name, _it should be fine, it's my Kryptonian name after all, so I'm not really giving away my secret identity or anything. _Having made up her mind, Kara continued, "My real name is Kara, Kara Zor-El. I come from Metropolis, United States. It is on the planet Earth."

The three shinobis exchanged glances with each other after hearing this, clearing confused by what Kara had said. The two younger ninjas identified as Naruto and Sakura looked at Kara with surprise on their faces. Kakashi stayed indifferent, only the slight narrowing of his eye showed that he too, was surprised. Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed silent when he saw Sakura giving him a warning glare.

"It's the Boom Tube," Kara explained, "It allows someone to travel vast distance in a flash. It can reach pretty much anywhere in the galaxy. I was accidentally sucked into it when I tried to stop Darkseid from hurting my cousin." _Kal must be looking for me right now. I hope he is not too worried. _

"You mean the space-time portal you appeared from and the one you used to send Darkseid away with?" Kakashi asked to clarify.

"Yes, that's the one."

Then it hit her, _the Mother Box! I'm going to need it if I want to get home!_

"Did you happen to see the small black box I was holding before I passed out?!"

Startled by the sudden urgency in the girl's voice, Kakashi took a second before answering, "Yes… However, it was destroyed by Darkseid when he released his last attack…"

"!" Kara slouched back into the floor after hearing this. _Oh no, I have no way to go home! _Home…that's right, Kara has already lost her home once when she left Krypton. It has only been a month since she landed on Earth. Kara had a hard time readjusting to a new world after learning of her home world's destruction. Everything she has ever known was lost, except for her cousin. Kal was the main reason why she could find a new life again on Earth. Then, there was Darkseid. He had manipulated Kara and turned her against her own cousin, and now, after overcoming all the hardship to finally settle in on her new home, Kara ends up stuck in a new world. Despair filled her heart and tears threatened to spill out from her eyes. Kara hugged her knees to her chest, searching for some sort of comfort.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kara noticed Naruto looking at her with a look of understanding. It is as if the teen had been through something similar and understands her loneliness. The ninjas stayed quite for a moment, giving the girl some time to take in the information.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi finally spoke up, his voice much softer than before, "Don't give up hope yet. I'm sure your friends from the other side are looking for a way to bring you back."

That's right, there is still hope. Just because she can't go home doesn't mean they can't come to her. _Kal must be trying his best to look for me, even grumpy ass too. I'm sure they will find a way. I just need to give them some time._

"Also, I might be able to help you get home. I'm working on something similar to your space-time traveling myself as well."

"Really?" Kara asked with hope in her voice.

"Really."

"We will get you home Kara, you can count on it dattebayo!"

Sakura didn't stop him this time, instead, she also added her own reassurance, "That's right, you can rely on us."

Kara looked at the three strangers in front of her that has shown her kindness. With tears in her eyes, she replied, "Thank you."

Kakashi put one hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

Naruto gave her a thumb up and smiled.

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded.

Although she is stranded on a new world with new people, Kara is not alone.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you like it. I know there was no action in this chapter, but character development and plot is just as important, if not more so, than battle and fights in my book! However, don't think that I won't try my best when I write fight scenes. I will always try my best to share my story with you guys! Also, I didn't forget that team seven and Supergirl didn't really exchange questions. It will be for next chapter. I just thought it was a good place to end this chapter. Take care, where ever you are, and have a wonderful March break! Until next time.**

**Ja Ne~ **


End file.
